User talk:BeyPokéDig
Lord of Wands May I ask for your source for the image and information for this achievement? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:45, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Quick find code: 33-34-244-7959 + Achievement hiscores --BeyPokéDig 11:37, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:32, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Zombified Arcanists You recently said that it used to be possible to zombifiy arcanists. Can you preovide some more information, like: What spells did they have? What health did they start out with? (If you remember that) Timeroot 14:35, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :It was fixed 4th March, either before i got membership or before i played Arcanists. (Quick find code: 7-8-11-600) I will try find more informations from forums (Rants, Strategy already reached page 50). I remember that zombified arcanist had same spells as before zombification and could be controlled by both players (player who was zombified could attack his new "master" and "master" usually defeated zombified player by zombified's spells). Also zombified arcanist looked exactly as player who zombified him --BeyPokéDig 14:53, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Wizard Run Achievements Yes, I knew about not having to start from World 1 again, as I did that for Gown of Wizardry. The ones with the audio commentary helped especially; it wasn't you but thanks for the link! 19118219 Talk 15:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Highest score on Zombie Dawn Do you know the name of the player who scored the most points and what exactly is that score on Zombie Dawn, as you said, around 100,000? I R Zaros 19:10, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Oona Blare, 104,128. But i'm not sure if it can be included in article, for some reason all all-time highscores were removed.--BeyPokéDig 19:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well that wasn't my concern, the concern is they are no longer the best as I have just achieved 122k points, so HOORAY!!!!!!!!! =DDDDDDDDDDDDDD I R Zaros 19:19, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Signatures Would you mind changing your signature so that it only had one color? See FunOrb Wiki:Signatures. You can still keep your RS Signature, but we'd appreciate it if you adhered to the guidelines. Timeroot Talk • • 01:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Oops, sorry. I know about no long/blinking/templated signatures rule, but i missed this one. --BeyPokéDig 16:30, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Monster Speller I noticed that you reverted an anonymous user's edit which said that Monster Speller is a secret, hidden achievement. I checked this out using an account which doesn't have it, and it does appear to be correct, so I'm re-reverting. OrbFu 19:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Before reverting it, i checked other Hallowe'en achievements and none of them is classified as hidden/secret. I know it's hidden for players who haven't achieved it, but it's not typical hidden as it can't be achieved at any time and at the only time it can be achieved it isn't hidden. And it definitely isn't secret. :While writing this message, i noticed that Quartic already posted this on Monster speller talk page.--BeyPokéDig 10:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:16, April 7, 2017 (UTC)